Last Breath
by Saiyachick
Summary: A poem that tells the tale of one boy who felt as though he was a shame to his father and his friends. What exactly has Gohan thought during his final battle? What was Gohan really feeling at that moment?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

Summary: This is a poem that will tell the tale of a lost boy.

**_Last Breath_**

**__**

Gohan was on the battled field,

The one where all dreams died,

He was forced to win this war,

For everything depended on this fight.

He stared at the evil creature,

The one who claimed to be the best,

The restless boy turned his head,

He sighed, "I can't win."

Goku gazed upon his child,

Wondering why he didn't stir,

"Come on son you can do it,"

Yet the world didn't turn.

The hybrid with obsidian eyes,

Bowed his head in shame,

He knew he couldn't do it,

Why did he even train?

His friends seemed disappointed,

But what's a child to do?

You can't count on the innocent mind,

All of which is true.

Cell begins to cackle wickedly,

He smirks while yelling out,

All of a sudden little blue figures,

Reveal their hyper tout.

The blue monsters charge ahead,

To the earths special forces in a blink,

Gohan stands there in horror,

He couldn't even think.

The little relics keep on charging,

Gohan begins to get mad,

He couldn't just stand there and do nothing,

He had to regain pride from his dad.

Gohan's hair flashes into a magnificent gold,

And his obstinate eyes are teal,

He remained emotionless like his soul was sold,

Now was time for the enemy to fear.

Gohan blasted those blue creatures,

One bye one with ease,

He then taunted the foolish controller,

Super Saiyan's kind of tease.

Before anyone knew it, 

The hybrid became too arrogant,

That was then it became worse,

And Cell became dominant.

Cell had no other choice,

So he decided to destroy earth as a bomb,

He expanded ever so slightly,

Time was soon to be up.

Gohan fell to the floor,

Crying for forgiveness to his friends,

Saying he didn't mean to get out of hand,

Too bad that doesn't cut it.

Goku knew what he had to do,

For his child's sake and being,

He had to risk his own life,

Dreams were all he was seeing.

The pureblood stepped up to his son,

"Gohan I'm so proud of you,

Take care of your mother for me,

And your upcoming sibling too."

Gohan stared in confusing,

"Daddy what do you mean?

Are you going to leave me?

Please destroy that fiend."

Goku hugged his son tightly,

Knelt down and wiped his tears,

"Be true to yourself my son,

Don't ever dwell in your fears."

He then walked up to the monster,

Nodding his path of choice,

He turned to all his friends,

"Goodbye for now guys."

Gohan realized what had to be done,

He shook his head and ran,

"Please father, don't go!"

Both the monster and hero went in a flash.

He dropped to the floor and cried,

His father died because of him,

The minutes ticked slowly,

But something game back again.

Everyone stared in shock,

As what showed up was Cell,

He survived that horrid blast,

Gohan was about to kill.

Gohan saw his dad's nobility was in vain,

He glared with hatred at the beast,

The hybrid snarled maliciously,

"You'll soon be deceased."

Cell laughed at the little boy,

He gathered all he could,

One final blast should end it all,

He'd do all that he would.

Gohan powered up with his one arm,

For the other limped of no use,

He gathered up his energy,

And yelled those final words.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

Was what both fighters yelled,

The situation was futile,

Pretty soon one would have fell.

"I'm sorry dad its no use," 

Gohan shouted in vain,

He tried all he could to win,

All he felt was numb pain.

"Don't give up Gohan,"

Goku said from the heavens above,

"You have my energy, use it,

Don't rest until you won."

The rest of the warriors helped,

They scattered as decoys and played,

"Come on Cell bring it on,

Don't be a coward, stay."

Gohan finally was given the chance,

He gave his blast an extra boost,

The blue illumination prevailed,

And dust surrounded with soot. 

As the ruins began to clear,

Gohan laid upon the ground and sighed

"I did as you requested dad,

Something actually went right."

His visions began to get blurry,

Gohan's head began to spin,

He finally closed his eyes,

Yet managed to say one last thing.

"I'm sorry to the family I failed,

I beg for you mum to forgive,

Because I might leave you today,

And go live out my life of sin…"

"I'm tired of being so numb,

I can't help but feel this pain,

Now I draw my one last breath,

I cannot stay to rest, I've been slain."

Gohan drew his last breath from this world,

He sighed to all that he would miss,

But he couldn't stay any longer,

He was welcomed with a dark abyss.

Tears were shed among those few,

As they watched the hero fade,

Each said their respects and bowed in honor,

To the boy who gave his life as a trade.

~*~

Kat: Should I continue on? I was feeling sad a little I gues…


End file.
